Magic of the Night
by MapleRock
Summary: Another crossover between my story fleeting hope and, this time, Harry Potter. Please read and judge as you will.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sure some of you think I'm conceited for crossing my self-insertion with other stories. The fact of the matter is that I know my Erik forward and back and he is the easiest to write, but this story should be good for me becuase of all the characters I'm going to need to create.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"Come on Erik!" I moaned, "He'll be here any minute!" Erik only grunted as he scribbled down notes defiantly. "I just want everything to be perfect!" I continued to fuss over the food. I was beginning to fall into one of my infamous anxiety attacks. Erik grabbed my wrist and pulled me to his lap.

"Ange, this is the best your house has looked in a very long time. I am sure he will not go back to London just because the tea wasn't right," Erik spoke calmly. I tried to breathe regularly and think. When I had calmed down, my mind wandered to what had happened.

When we had jumped forward in time. We had jumped to the exact moment when I had left and I was able to return to my previous existence without notice. Erik had dropped to about my age. Well, we both had dropped to the age I was when I had landed on Erik's doorstep. Odder still, Nadir had stayed the same age. Our solution to the random two extra people on the face of the earth was to have Nadir be an immigrant with Erik being his adoptive son. It worked well enough and soon they had purchased the house next to mine. As strange as it all was, it seemed fairly normal in light of what had happened a few months afterwards.

I had been visiting with Erik in the family room, when there came a knock at the door. I came to open the door with Erik close behind, putting his mask in place. I'll never forget the people who stood in front of me. One was just an ordinary looking man in a business suit, but the other was a woman wearing a flowing robe and a pair of square spectacles. Her graying hair was pulled into a tight bun and her lips were stretched thin in a forbidding expression.

"Hello," the man said kindly, "Are you Ms. Morgan O'Connell?"

I nodded. The man extended his hand.

"My name is Malumnin Tenibruse."

I reached to take his hand but Erik stopped me. He eyed the strangers with suspicion.

"May Erik be so bold as to ask what you want?" Erik asked, putting a protective arm around my shoulder. I blushed a little. Erik was fairly open that I was his and that he was mine. I think he was afraid that the world would forget.

"Are you family?" the woman said tartly, eying his mask with distaste. It was evident she knew that Erik was not a relative.

"He's my boyfriend," I explained, "but he is as good as family. I have known Erik for years."

The man and the woman whispered for a moment. After a time they nodded. Then the woman spoke.

"Get your parents and we will tell you, all of you," she added with a glance at Erik, "why we are here."

We all gathered in the living room. The adults exchanged introductions. I learned that the woman's name was Professor Minerva McGonagall and that she was the headmistress of a school in Great Britain called Hogwarts. She said she wanted me to come to her school.

"But _why_?"I asked.

"Miss O'Connell, we have all reason to believe that you are a witch,"Mr. Tenibruse said.

"Well _thanks_," I said facetiously. The spectacled woman smiled a little.

"Let me explain," McGonagall said, pulling out a thin piece of wood, "We believe you are able to do magic." Before anyone was able to speak, the professor tapped the coffee table with the piece of wood. Suddenly my soda was sitting on top of a giant tortoise. My parents and I all jumped in surprise, but Erik only seemed intrigued.

"I can't do anything like that," I murmured. My mouth was agape in awe.

"No, but you have done something far more impressive in its own way," Tenibruse said, "You see I am the prime minister of the American Ministry of Magic. Not too long ago we picked up underage magic in this area. We can tell what kind of spell it was, and we were greatly surprised to discover that it had been the kind of magic that makes a time turner able to transport one through time. More amazing was the de-aging spell. That is not even possible for a _trained _wizard using a wand."

"What are you getting at?" Erik asked, acting like a guardian after years of caring for me. The professor glared at Erik for his authoritative outburst.

"Morgan has a natural gift unlike anyone else in history," the Prime Minister continued, "Normally, US citizens will attend schools here in America, but someone with talent like hers should be able to go to the best school of magic in the world."

"And where would that be?" my mother interjected before Erik could.

"That would be Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall said with a hint of pride. The two wizards stood up.

"Now I'm afraid we have to wipe your friend's memory of this," the prime minister said, drawing his wand. I moved in front of Erik.

"Just try," I challenged. Erik nudged me aside. He calmly held up a finger asking for a moment.

"Charming gesture my dear, but hardly necessary Erik thinks."

We all looked at him in surprise. Erik smiled a little.

"Prime Minister, if you look at the 19th century records of France you will find fluctuations of magic in the Opera Garniere. Those fluctuations were Morgan and Erik," Erik explained it all as though he were talking about what he had done over the weekend.

"Are you saying Miss O'Connell brought a person _back through time with her_?" McGonagall seemed in awe.

"Two actually," Erik corrected, "Erik and the Daroga, but that is besides the point. The point is Erik is a wizard, or at least it would explain a great deal." He fell silent and set himself to staring at the coke can. It shivered for a moment then started to _float_, but halfway to Erik the can shuddered again and fell. We all gawked and Mom didn't even notice the dark stain spreading across her newly purchased carpet. Erik took out his handkerchief and sheepishly started to blot up the stain.

"Erik apologizes. It has been quite some time since he last practiced."

We all just stared. The back door opened and there was the sound of scrabbling claws. Suddenly, my dog Bella was jumping all over the poor professor, licking her half to death.

"Bella," Erik said reproachfully. The little white dog abandoned her assault on the headmistress and jumped onto Erik's lap. She clawed at the mask and forced her face underneath.

* * *

><p>Erik realized too late that his mask was coming off. He felt his stomach drop as Tenibruse and the professor cried out.<p>

"_Will they not let Erik stay with his ange, now that they have seen him?" _he wondered to himself.

Morgan's brother Hunter called from the other room, "Mom? Dad? Where are you?"

"We're in here, Hunter," Mr. O'Connell replied. Hunter came into the living room and gave a casual greeting to Erik, before noticing the newcomers.

"Who're they?"

"They're here talking about letting Morgan go to a special school," Mrs. O'Connell said.

"What kinda a school?"

"It's a school… well it's a school for magic."

"Yeah, right, you guys are playing a trick on me," he said with classic eight-year-old-boy stubbornness.

"Hey, it's a recent development," Morgan remarked, "I just found out I can do magic today. And apparently so can Erik…" she added in a tone that told him they would be discussing this later.

* * *

><p>In the end it was agreed that both Erik and I would attend Hogwarts and that one of the professors would take us to Diagon Alley a week before start of term and that we would stay at a place called the leaky cauldron until then.<p>

There was a knock at the door.

"That must be the professor," Erik said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Morgan

I ran to the door. Erik sighed and took his own sweet time to follow. I was met with a man of about thirty, but his demeanor and movements made him seem about ten years younger. He was wearing simple robes and an amicable smile.

"Miss O'Connell?" he asked. He had a faint Scottish accent. When his assumption was confirmed he proceeded to introduce himself, "Richard Magnacord. I'm the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts." Erik finally came meandering down the hall. Professor Magnacord shouted in surprise.

Erik

Erik sighed. _"Of course. Why would a wizard not be frightened by Erik? Everyone else is…" _Morgan interrupted Erik's private lamentations.

"I'm sorry professor, I thought you would have been told of Erik's, oh I hate this word but, _deformity_," she said it with a wrinkled nose, like she had said something disgusting. Magnacord looked rather embarrassed.

"Well, I was, but I hadn't been told…" he stuttered a little, sensing he was making things worse.

"Excuse Erik as he goes to get his mask," Erik muttered bitterly.

Morgan

"One moment please," I said nervously to the professor, "Erik. Erik wait!" I ran after Erik, calling to him. I followed him as he trudged through his own front door and up the steps to his room.

"Erik, please. We agreed we were going to start over at Hogwarts! That we would forget about Persia and the freak show and the mask!"

"That was before," he grunted as tore through his trunk, looking for the mask he must have hidden at the bottom.

"Before what?"

Erik froze. He ceased his search to look at me with an intensity I knew to be dangerous.

"Before Erik realized wizards are no different than muggles. Before Erik had seen a wizard who had been _warned_ cry out in fear at the sight of Erik's face, a man who had been warned about, as _you_ called it, Erik's _deformity_. Before Erik accepted that he will always be a _freak_!" Erik had escalated to shouting by the end.

Erik

Erik froze as he realized Morgan was starting to cry. He angrily wiped a way his own tears._ "Why does Erik always bring her to tears?"_ Erik came over to Morgan and held out his arms to her. She immediately threw herself into the embrace, sniffling.

"I'm sorry Erik. I shouldn't have called… I shouldn't have said that," she whispered as we stood there.

"Oh no ange, Erik is not angry with you," Erik assured her.

"Please don't wear the mask Erik," she murmured, "It makes me feel so distanced from you."

"Erik will not wear his mask. For you." Erik could hardly refuse her pleas for closeness; it was all he could ever want. We stood there, as Erik stroked Morgan's hair. There was a knock at the door; Erik called permission to enter, thinking it was Nadir. Nadir was a friend; what he saw mattered little.

Magnacord

Cautiously, I stepped into the bedroom. Erik seemed like an unstable bloke. He growled the moment he realized I had encroached on his territory, and worse still: his moment with his girlfriend. I had no idea why he would be upset; he had invited me in. That hardly mattered, though, as he stormed towards me.

"You!" he yelled, "How dare you come into Erik's house without permission? You have no right to be here!" Erik raged. I instinctively reached for my wand. O'Connell took notice and rushed between us, trying to push Erik back. Erik was thin, but he had an unnatural strength about him. I could tell Morgan was no match for him, but her touch alone seemed to slow him down. She began to whisper to him in French, and he stopped altogether. He stood panting heavily, looking as though he would like nothing more than to make me into a rug.

"Why are you here?" he asked. It was more like an accusation than a question. Morgan gave me a look that was begging me to apologize.

"I-I didn't mean to interrupt. I just thought I should say I'm sorry for shouting."

Erik let out a huff like an angry bull.

"Get out of Erik's house, now."

Morgan

I watched the professor leave. I would have to go apologize and hope that Magnacord wouldn't stir up any trouble.

"You made me a checklist, right?" Erik nodded handing me a little notepad from the table. I ran back to my house, relieved to find Magnacord waiting in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry for how Erik acted."

"It's fine. By the way, I _may_ have eavesdropped a bit… what was it you two were referring to? Something about a freak show?" the professor asked. I sighed. Meddling in Erik's business was _dangerous_.

"Rule number two: Erik's secrets are Erik's secrets," I parroted. I walked away to get my trunk. The professor followed.

"Wait, he gives you _rules_?"

"Not many. And nowadays they are more like agreements. He had control over the entire Garnier, why not me as well?" I shrugged.

"Well, for starters, you're his _girlfriend_!"

"Yeah, but he gives Daroga rules too, it's not like we can just break them."

"Well, why not?" he asked. I looked at him like he was an absolute idiot.

"You saw the way he looked at you, right?" I asked

"So you're frightened by him?" he supplied. I sighed.

"No. I'm not frightened, at least, not for myself. Erik would never hurt me but he has no qualms when it comes to anyone else, even Nadir."

"He would hurt his own father?" Magnacord gawped.

"Well, technically Nadir isn't his father at all. It's really only a legal arrangement made to keep Erik out of an orphanage. They're more like friends, and a very odd friendship they have too. Daroga seems to enjoy doing things that are dangerous for his health. He credits me with saving his life on multiple occasions."

"Well I believe I am in your debt as well," Magnacord said. I only shrugged.

"Keeping people safe from Erik's temper is my job. It has been for years," I froze and my eyes fogged for a moment, a wave of guilt sweeping over me, "Not that I have always done it well enough." I shook myself and picked up the checklist. I opened my trunk and grabbed a pencil to mark off the items that were already there.

"Well, aren't you organized?" Magnacord remarked. I burst out laughing.

"Oh no, I'm not organized at all. Erik made this list for me," I explained.

Magnacord

"He made you a checklist?" I asked. The longer I spent in that house, the odder the couple became.

"Professor," Morgan sighed as she walked over to grab her makeup bag and root through it to make sure everything was there, "You must try and understand this. When I flung myself through time to land on the doorstep of the house by the lake, I was fifteen and Erik was around _twenty-five_. He naturally took on the responsibility of my well being and in return I became his friend as well as a mother figure."

"And a lover?" I offered.

"Yes, and that," she agreed, "We still perform those roles even now. Whether out of habit or necessity I'm not sure." She reloaded her makeup bag and tossed it in her trunk. She looked at her list again. "Oh, yeah, that would be important," she muttered, running to the bathroom next door. Morgan returned with several boxes of… feminine products.

"How do you forget something like that?" I muttered. Morgan looked at me mildly amused.

"I once lost the vacuum cleaner because I forgot that I had put it away. This actually isn't that bad." She continued to check off items and throw forgotten ones in the trunk. She put the list down with seeming finality. I glanced at the checklist and at the bottom of the list I saw something so shocking I said it out loud.

"'Those pajamas Erik so adores'?" I said, utterly shocked. Morgan looked up at me turning a bright shade of red before the color drained just as quickly. I became aware of the third presence in the room.

Erik

Erik loomed behind the man, fingering his Punjab.

"What Erik requests of his wife is none of your concern," he growled viciously.

"Wife!" the professor exclaimed.

"Yes," he replied coolly. Erik walked over to his wife and kissed her openly and passionately. He could feel the heat radiating from her face even as she kissed him back. Erik made a note to apologize for her embarrassment later. He released her and when Erik was sure that Morgan had once more found her footing, he moved to the dresser, opened the drawer, and removed a teal tank top with ruffle trim and, rather short, matching bottoms. Erik made his way to the trunk, carefully folding and placing the nightclothes into the trunk.

"Erik, listen," Magnacord had taken on tones that reminded Erik of Nadir, "I've looked at the magic records. The spells you've been practicing at home were not detected as underage. You are at least 17. Which means you're an adult and Morgan isn't. That has serious legal implications!"

"Actually, our marriage is completely legal as it was formed long before any such law was made," Erik pointed out, sitting down on the bed rather nonchalantly.

Morgan

I watched as Professor Magnacord considered this. Erik's hand close around my wrist as he gently pulled me to his lap. His arm looped around my waist a little tighter than usual. He was trying to be cool and intimidating, but on the inside he was in utter panic. I gently squeezed Erik's knee, trying to reassure him.

"Do her parents know?" the Professor asked at last. Erik only nodded.

"We told them after I was invited to Hogwarts. They weren't happy but… they accepted it." The professor just nodded.

"Perhaps we should get going?" he suggested.

"I kind of promised my mom that I would wait until they came back from my brothers football game. They actually made it to state finals this year. They should be home in about an hour or two."

"We better get settled then," Erik sighed. He reached into my trunk and pulled out the copy of "Dracula" we had been reading. He raised the novel and looked at me with a cocked eyebrow. I squealed in delight and the professor looked at me like I was insane. Erik only chuckled and led the way downstairs. He sat down in my father's chair, a very wide leather chair with an ottoman. I cheerfully slipped into my spot next to him. The professor sunk into the sofa across the room, clearly unsure of what to do. Erik opened the book and immediately we were all submerged into the story.

Erik threw and changed his voice with each character and even added sound effects. It was as if "Dracula" was taking place unseen within our house. Of all the voices Erik had created the count was my favorite. I had never been terribly frightened by the book until Erik had given it life. The count's voice was dark and sinister but so hypnotic that even as it repulsed you, you were driven to be closer to it.

I glanced at the Professor and he seemed completely in awe. I'm sure he thought this was magic. I glanced at Erik who seemed very amused with Magnacord's fascination. When he reached a stretch of pure narration he made Harker's voice rest on the professors shoulder.

Erik

Erik laughed as Richard jumped a good foot into the air, causing the spell to break. Erik felt a little guilty that he had destroyed the imaginary world he had created for Morgan until he realized we were both laughing as hard as the other.

"How the hell are you doing that?" the professor asked. Morgan only laughed harder.

"If Erik told you it would ruin the fun!" Erik laughed.


End file.
